Lune
by Olivia14
Summary: Ça suffit. Les trois aventuriers, interloqués, se retournèrent vers Balthazar. Shin ouvrit de grands yeux. Hein ? T'as dit quoi ? Le pyromage, assis par terre, releva les yeux vers eux. Y'en a assez. Ça suffit. Et sans rien ajouter, il se leva, se retourna sans les regarder et s'enfonça à grands pas dans l'obscurité de la forêt. (Thélthazar)


« Ça suffit. »

Les trois aventuriers, interloqués, se retournèrent vers Balthazar. Shin ouvrit de grands yeux.

« Hein ? T'as dit quoi ? »

Le pyromage, assis par terre, releva les yeux vers eux.

« Y'en a assez. Ça suffit. »

Et sans rien ajouter, il se leva, se retourna sans les regarder et s'enfonça à grands pas dans l'obscurité de la forêt.

* * *

Ils campaient au milieu d'une forêt assez touffue, dans une charmante petite clairière dont les frondaisons formaient une coupole de lumière au-dessus de leur tête, véritable puit de fraîcheur dans ce mois d'été brûlant. Ils s'étaient installés ici pour la nuit, Théo et Grunlek partant chasser avec Eden tandis que Bob et Shin préparaient tout.

La journée, sereine et limpide, se clôturait par une joyeuse veillée au coin du feu, chacun rappelant ses souvenirs, riant au rappel de leurs mésaventures, exprimant sa fierté quand on vantait les mérites de l'un d'entre eux. Chacun semblait parfaitement heureux.

Chacun, sauf Balthazar.

Et, en fin de compte, cela se sentait. Il avait fait un effort, au début de la soirée, pour paraître détendu comme tout le monde, blaguer, bavarder. Mais il s'était rapidement enfermé dans un mutisme sombre qui le coupait de la gaieté environnante.

Théo, Shin et Grunlek ne semblaient pas s'en rendre réellement compte et continuaient de plaisanter en finissant leur stock de bière.

Ils ne semblaient pas s'en rendre compte, certes, mais ils sentaient évidemment le silence attristé de leur ami, dont les discours toujours fébriles et émaillés de son riche vocabulaire avaient une saveur qui lui était propre. Sans son bavardage incessant, ils avaient, malgré les apparences, du mal à relancer une conversation qui s'effritait.

Ils ne semblaient pas s'en rendre compte, mais ils ressentaient la souffrance de leur ami. C'étaient des hommes aguerris aux combats les plus féroces, ne reculant devant presque rien, intègres, loyaux, courageux. C'étaient des guerriers puissants et des amis fidèles. Mais pas des psychologues. Habitués au sang, à la douleur physique et à la guerre, ils perdaient tous leurs moyens devant la souffrance morale. Comment aider un compagnon qui souffre moralement ? Comment soigner une blessure invisible ? Surtout quand ce compagnon, volubile quand il s'agissait de raconter des histoires, restait malgré tout assez silencieux quant à ses propres faiblesses.

Et eux, ils étaient tout démunis devant la tristesse évidente de leur camarade. Alors ils faisaient semblant d'ignorer, en essayant d'espérer que cette douleur interne se résorbe avec le temps.

Pour détendre une atmosphère qui commençait à s'alourdir, Théo lança :

« Hey Bob, elle est passée où ta langue ? Avalée par ton démon cannibale ? »

Le silence tomba tout d'un coup sur le campement. Balthazar ne répondit rien, ignorant parfaitement le paladin. Il évita les regards de ses compagnons un peu gênés, serra un peu plus fort sa chope de bière et la vida cul-sec. Toujours plus délicat, Théo renchérit avant que Grunlek ou Shin puissent le faire taire :

« Oh, allez l'hérésie, je sais que tu rêves de retrouver ton enfer, mais ça doit pas être trop compliqué de passer un peu de temps avec les vrais humains, non ?

\- Ça suffit. »

La voix du demi-démon, à peine audible, résonna comme une malédiction dans la petite clairière.

« Y'en a marre. Ça suffit. »

Et avant qu'ils eussent pu faire un geste pour le retenir, Balthazar avait tourné les talons et disparu dans les sous-bois.

Grunlek et Shin, furieux, se tournèrent vers Théo.

« Bordel, mais quand est-ce que t'apprendras à te taire, toi ?

\- Ou juste à parler normalement ! Tu voyais bien qu'il était pas bien, c'était pas le moment de le traiter d'hérésie ! »

Théo leva les yeux au ciel, refusant d'admettre ce qu'il savait parfaitement : il avait eu tort.

« Rroh ça va, c'est une fillette ce mec, franchement ! Et puis, d'habitude il les prend très bien mes blagues ! Il comprend que c'est de l'humour ! Regardez, aujourd'hui il a pas réagi une seule fois à mes conneries. Et puis, lui aussi il se fout de ma gueule, des fois ! »

Il avait malgré lui le visage d'un enfant pris en faute qui essaye de se justifier.

« Nan mais Théo, je t'aime bien, t'es mon pote, promis, soupira Grunlek. Mais franchement, t'as merdé. Tu passes ta vie à l'envoyer bouler, c'est peut-être marrant pour toi mais pas pour lui. Surtout maintenant qu'il a pas l'air en forme. Alors tu vas aller le chercher, le trouver, le ramener ici et t'excuser, c'est compris ?

\- M'excuser ? s'indigna le paladin. Ça va pas non ? … Ok, ok, j'y vais, soupira-t-il en voyant le regard furieux de ses compagnons. »

Il se leva lentement et parti dans la direction qu'avait empruntée Bob.

* * *

Impossible de le trouver. Franchement, il exagère, ce putain de mage. Qu'est-ce qui lui a pris de partir comme ça en plein milieu de la nuit ? Bon ok, il est pyromage, il a les moyens de se défendre, mais au corps à corps il est franchement pas doué, et dans cette forêt, la nuit, s'il tombe sur une bestiole quelconque, c'est pas avec ses boulettes de feu qu'il pourrait se défendre…

« Balthazar ? Oh, Balthazar ? T'es où ? »

Quel con, ce mec aussi. Bon ok, j'ai pas toujours été super sympa avec lui. Voire même plutôt salaud. Mais en même temps, impossible de lui dire des trucs… ''gentils''. Ça sort pas. Même à imaginer, c'est étrange comme concept.

Non, pas étrange. Gênant.

Voilà, il est gênant ce mec. Un peu trop présent. Toujours quelque part à dire quelque chose, à se faire remarquer. A tel point qu'il est difficile de remarquer les autres quand il est dans les parages. Il devrait faire un effort de discrétion !

« Balthazar, allez arrête de faire ton con ! »

Bordel, il fout quoi ? Merde, j'ai vraiment peur qu'il se soit fait bouffer par un truc, ou qu'il se soit perdu. Il a pas un sens de l'orientation formidable, cet homme-là.

Merde merde merde. Fait chier. La prochaine fois, tu fermeras ta gueule, Théo.

« Ohé, Balthazar ! »

Quel con, mais quel con. Et s'il lui était arrivé un truc ? Putain, ça serait de ma faute.

« Balthazar ! Réponds, tête de cul ! C'est de moins en moins drôle, ta connerie ! »

Allez, réponds enculé. Tu peux pas me laisser dans le noir comme ça, avec comme seul repère la lueur de mon armure et les ténèbres de la nuit. Tu peux pas. T'as tout simplement pas le droit.

« Bob ! »

Réponds, sale démon, me laisse pas dans le noir, seul avec des potentiels loups ou tigres à dent de j'sais pas quoi qui pourraient t'avaler d'un seul coup de langue.

« Bob ! Putain ! »

Réponds, enfoiré de fils de pute de merde ! Réponds, putain, me laisse pas dans le noir de mon doute, de ma culpabilité, seul à devoir affronter le regard des autres, seul à devoir affronter mes devoirs de paladin, seul à devoir m'affronter moi…

« BOB ! MERDE ! »

Réponds, sale hérésie, chien de démon, horreur, erreur de la nature ! Réponds, demi-homme dans ton sang comme dans ton caleçon ! Réponds, enculé, fils de pute, salaud, merde diabolique, sang maudit, impur, être indigne de fouler la terre du Cratère, erreur, erreur ! REPONDS PUTAIN, ME LAISSE PAS !

« BOB ! Bob, Bob… Bob, s'il-te-plaît… »

Allez, réponds Bob, ce n'est plus drôle. Me laisse pas avec eux, ne me retire pas ma motivation, de me retire pas mon envie de me battre, ne me retire pas mon âme, ne me retire pas mon cœur… Réponds putain, sans toi je suis faible, sans toi je n'ai plus de sens réel, sans toi, je suis un papillon de nuit aveuglé par la Lumière, incapable de trouver ma voie, sans toi je ne suis rien.

« Bob… réponds, enculé… S'il-te-plaît… Bob… »

Réponds s'il-te-plaît. Réponds et je m'excuserai pour tout ce que j'ai pu te dire qui t'a blessé. Réponds, et je m'humilierai devant toi. Réponds, et j'admettrai pour moi-même que j'ai toujours éprouvé quelque chose de fort pour toi.

Allez, réponds, Bob, ce n'est plus drôle.

* * *

Au bout d'une demi-heure de recherche harassante, Théo tomba sur une petite clairière baignée de la lumière de la lune. Au centre, l'eau létale d'une petite mare reflétait parfaitement l'astre féminin dont les contours, précis et délicats, formaient un cercle parfait.

Assis sur le bord, tournant le dos au paladin, Balthazar Octavius Barnabé se tenait droit et regardait la lune au travers de son reflet. Si une brise légère ne venait pas faire doucement balancer ses cheveux détachés, on eut pu croire qu'il s'agissait d'une statue de marbre blanc, illuminée par les rayons nacrés de Sélène.

Théo se figea. Il n'avait rien vu d'aussi beau depuis longtemps, et contempla quelques secondes la douceur immense qui se dégageait de la scène.

Il hésita à appeler Bob, mais aucun son ne pouvait sortir de sa gorge nouée. La fatigue le clouait au sol, et la beauté de l'endroit, presque mystique, lui donnait une crainte sacrée qui l'empêchait de faire le moindre bruit.

Ne pas gâcher cet instant suspendu.

Ne pas briser le silence cristallin.

Ne pas tout gâcher une nouvelle fois.

Alors Théo s'éloigna. Il ne se sentait pas assez pur pour entrer dans la clairière, comme si quelque chose, une sorte de sentiment, lui faisait honte de pénétrer le mystère de la beauté en armes.

Alors Théo s'éloigna, et à mesure qu'il s'éloignait, son sentiment de culpabilité grandissait. D'avoir laissé Bob partir, de le laisser à nouveau, de ne pas s'excuser. De ne pas être digne de lui.

 _Merde_.

Il lui fallait agir, putain, hors de question de rester à rien foutre comme une pucelle dans un bordel. Il était Théo de Silverberg, paladin, Inquisiteur de la Lumière, et il n'allait pas se laisser faire par une mare de merde et un bout de caillou dans le ciel !

Arrivé à la lisière de la clairière, il fit mourir la lueur de son armure, qui détonnait trop avec l'endroit.

D'ailleurs, l'armure elle-même détonnait trop.

Il la quitta. Il se déshabilla le plus lentement, le plus discrètement, le plus silencieusement possible. Il ne fit presque aucun bruit.

Gardant seulement le pantalon et la chemise de toile fine qu'il portait sous son armure, il écarta les buissons qui le séparaient de Bob.

* * *

Il s'assit à côté du mage, pas trop près, pas trop loin, et commença par ne rien dire. Il regardait lui aussi le reflet de la lune, et cherchait intensément un moyen de commencer la conversation de manière à pouvoir s'excuser sans le blesser, mais aussi sans le déranger.

Putain, Théo détestait les mots.

Ce fut Bob qui engagea la conversation, d'un ton sec.

« T'es venu t'excuser ?

\- Heu… Oui, oui… répondit Théo un peu surpris.

\- Ok. Sache que je n'accepte pas tes excuses. »

Théo écarquilla de grands yeux. _Bordel_ , c'était pas censé se passer comme ça.

« Impossible de savoir si tu es sincère ou non. Il y a 90% de chances pour que ce soit Grunlek qui t'ait forcé à venir pour que je revienne. Et si t'es pas sincère, tu continueras. Tu continueras à me blesser tous les jours, à me rabaisser, à m'humilier, à me rappeler ma condition effroyable de demi-démon. Et ça, je n'en veux plus. Je n'en peux plus. »

Le ton de Bob était extrêmement froid. Beaucoup trop pour être naturel. Théo connaissait bien le demi-diable, sa passion débordante pour absolument tout, son incapacité à ne pas fourrer son nez de partout, son implication éternelle en tout ce qu'il faisait.

Non, ce ton ne ressemblait pas à Bob.

Il commença une phrase sans savoir où elle allait le mener.

« Balthazar, dit-il d'un ton timide, je suis franchement désolé. Ok, c'est Grunlek qui m'a poussé à venir, mais-

\- VOILA ! »

Balthazar explosa sa colère et sa rage déborda. Ses yeux virèrent au rouge, il se leva d'un air furieux et pointa un doigt accusateur vers Théo interloqué.

« VOILA ! Toi-même tu l'avoues ! Tu n'es pas venu ici de ton propre chef ! Je suis prêt à parier qu'ils ont dû, Shin et Grun, t'expliquer pourquoi t'avais merdé ! N'est-ce pas ? Allez, Théo, fous le camp ! Je ne veux plus rien à voir avec toi ! T'es beaucoup trop égoïste et stupide ! Bordel ! Je sais pas ce qui me retient de t'incinérer sur place, espèce de salaud ! »

Théo, tétanisé plus par la surprise que par la peur, n'avait pas bougé. Il se contentait d'écarquiller de grands yeux en se demandant ce qui avait pu provoquer cet accès de furie alors qu'il venait s'excuser humblement. _Alors qu'il venait de se rendre compte de son affection pour ce connard de demi-démon_.

Il leva un peu les mains et dit d'un ton hésitant :

« Wow, heu… Calme-toi mec, je t'ai jamais rien voulu de mal…

\- PARDON ? Et ces injures quotidiennes, ces moqueries, ces humiliations ? TU TE FOUS DE MA GUEULE, THEO ?

\- Mais non, mais… Juste, Bob, j'te jure que je m'excuse réellement, je suis désolé de tout ce que j'ai pu te dire et…

\- PROUVE-LE, ENFOIRE ! PROUVE TA BONNE VOLONTE ! PROUVE MOI QUE T'ES PAS LE SALE MANIPULATEUR DE MERDE QUE T'AS TOUJOURS ETE ! »

C'en était assez.

Théo se leva d'un bond, ferma le poing et lui assena un crochet du droit qui envoya le demi-diable par terre. Il se mit en garde pour prévenir une potentielle contre-attaque du mage (garde bien inutile, que pouvaient faire des poings nus contre un enfer sur terre ?). Mais la contre-attaque ne vint pas.

Balthazar restait au sol, à quatre pattes, une main frottant son menton bleuissant.

Les épaules secouées de sanglots.

 _Merde. Merde merde merde. Je fais quoi putain ? JE FAIS QUOI ?_

Complètement désemparé (une fois de plus), Théo resta un instant sans rien faire… Et finit par s'agenouiller tout doucement aux côtés du mage. Il passa une main tremblante autour des épaules de Bob pour l'aider à s'asseoir. Le mage obéit à ses gestes sans s'en rendre compte, continuant de sangloter d'une manière à fendre l'âme d'un paladin. Théo, improvisant des gestes de réconfort, garda la main autour de son épaule et le serra maladroitement contre son torse. Il n'avait jamais fait ça. C'était gênant, mais pas déplaisant.

Tous les deux assis l'un contre l'autre, ils reflétaient la lune de la même manière.

Quand Bob se fut calmé, il rouvrit les yeux… et ne dit rien, beaucoup trop surpris par la tendresse malaisée de Théo pour dire quoi que ce soit.

Alors il profita de ce moment de douceur, sans rien dire. Théo fit de même.

Au bout de longues minutes beaucoup trop courtes, Théo murmura :

« Je suis désolée pour tout ce que j'ai pu te dire, tout ce que j'ai pu te faire qui t'ait blessé. Je suis désolé de ne pas être à la hauteur, de ne pas être digne de vous, de ne pas être digne de toi. Je suis désolé d'être ce que je suis. Si tu me dis comment changer, je suivrai tes conseils. Si tu me dis quoi faire, je deviendrai un autre homme. Pour toi. Parce que je… (il hésita)… Parce que je t'apprécie trop pour te perdre à cause de bêtes erreurs.

\- C'est non. »

Théo sursauta. Bordel, il le rejetait encore ?

« C'est non, Théo. Impossible que je te dise comment changer pour que tu sois plus adapté à ma personne. Parce que tu es toi. Ta plus grande qualité, c'est ta particularité Théo. Crois-moi, je sais ce que c'est de se haïr profondément, de ressentir le besoin d'être quelqu'un d'autre, de vouloir au plus profond de soi changer. Mais non Théo, chacun de son côté doit suivre sa nature profonde, celle qui lui correspond le plus, celle dans laquelle il se sent bien. Et toi Théo, toi, tu es génial comme tu es. Putain, voilà que ça me reprend. Je parle, je parle. Mais il m'est impossible de me retenir. Impossible de rabaisser les vannes une fois qu'elles sont levées.

Bordel, toute la journée j'ai eu ces quelques mots coincés au fond de la gorge, avec l'envie terrible, terrifiante de les dire, de les clamer, de les répéter jusqu'à mourir. Je t'aime Théo. Je t'aime, bordel, je t'adore, je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime ! Impossible de dire autre chose, de penser à quoi que ce soit d'autre ! Je t'aime. Je t'aime, et c'est ma seule pensée. Je t'aime, les mots sont prononcés avant que mon cerveau ne les conceptualise, je t'aime, je te veux, je t'aime, mon amour ! Bordel, Théo. Je n'ai jamais autant aimé une personne que toi. Et ceci depuis si longtemps. Je t'aime depuis presque notre rencontre, je t'aime et tu ne m'aimes pas, je t'aime et tu me méprises, je t'aime et tu m'humilies ! Mais quelle importance ! La seule chose qui compte à mes yeux, pour l'instant, c'est que je t'aime. Quoi que tu dises, quoi que tu fasses, quoi que tu penses, je t'aime. Sache-le Théo, mon Théo, mon chéri, mon amour, je t'aime et c'est ma seule obsession, ma seule ligne directrice dans la vie, mon seul départ, mon seul but, je t'aime et jamais je ne le dirai assez pour être rassasié de ces mots. Je t'aime bordel, et sentir ces mots dans ma bouche, les prononcer enfin à haute voix, les dire, les clamer, c'est la meilleure, la plus belle, la plus formidable des jouissances. Je t'aime Théo, tu t'en fous, je t'aime, je m'en fous que tu t'en foutes, actuellement je t'aime et cela seule compte. Je t'ai- »

Coupé. Le flux incessant de parole fut coupé, et la clairière, qui retentissait des ardeurs vibrantes de Balthazar, n'entendit plus que des légers bruits d'eau.

Théo, qui n'en pouvait plus, avait saisi le visage de Bob entre ses mains pour chercher ses mots d'amours à leur source. Pas de baiser timide de première fois, pas de tentative hésitante. Non, il avait plongé vers la bouche du mage et l'embrassait férocement, avidement, passionnément. Bob, toujours dans l'espèce de transe amoureuse où l'avait conduit son aveu délirant de tendresse, ne répondit pas immédiatement à l'étreinte. Puis, réalisant soudain ce qui se passait, il glissa ses doigts fins dans le dos de Théo et se serra le plus possible contre son torse, répondant fiévreusement à son baiser, laissant ses lèvres délirer à nouveau, sans bruit.

Dans la clairière baignée de la lumière de la lune, les deux hommes rayonnaient d'une clarté intérieure qui n'allait plus les quitter.


End file.
